


Притча о прополке

by Irgana



Series: Деревня андедов [2]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Отец Родо пытается беседовать о религии, юные клеймор пытаются полоть огород.





	

Отца Родо разбирало любопытство. Он никогда не поддерживал тезис «чтобы хорошо бороться со злом, нужно хорошо узнать его», но возможность, наличие и повод были до того благоприятны, что молитвы о скромности уже перестали помогать. Поэтому в один прекрасный день отец Родо тщательно пригладил волосы вокруг тонзуры, расправил домашнюю рясу, положил за пазуху молитвенник для храбрости, вышел за дверь и присел на крыльцо с видом на огород, в котором копались две юные клеймор.

Он прокашлялся и начал:

– Веруете ли вы?

Девочки оторвались от прополки – отец Родо открыл было рот, но предпочел отложить на потом вопрос, что именно надо считать сорняками, – и переглянулись.

– Ну, нав… – начала было Ази.

– Конечно! – поспешно сказала Пина и ткнула подругу локтем в бок.

– А, да! Веруем! Точно-точно!

Это было хорошо. Он так и думал: такие хорошие девочки никак не могут быть неверующими.

– Чтите ли вы богинь наших и святых? Уважаете ли Благочестивую Августу, Милосердных Терезу и Клэр, Добрую Елену, великомученицу Систину и других?

Глаза девочек засияли при первом же имени.

– О да! – с жаром заверила Пина. – Еще как!

– И еще Камиллу, и Мирию, и Розмари, и Аньесу… – продолжила перечень Ази. – Только с другими прозвищами.

Надо же, отец Родо и не знал столько. Должно быть, местные заступницы.

– Прошли ли вы крещение? – вопросил он далее.

Лица девочек вытянулись.

– Ну нет, – грустно сказала Ази, – куда нам до крещения… Мы слишком слабые; откуда в нас столько воли и силы.

– Слишком сложно для нас, – подтвердила Пина.

Отец Родо задумался. Он знал, что таинство крещения весьма непросто и вызывает немало споров среди ученых мужей, но никогда бы не подумал, что обычные верующие могут до такой глубины осознать всю сложность сего действа. Он словно заново взглянул на девочек с уважением.

Следующий вопрос был самым деликатным. Отец Родо так и эдак прикинул, но ничего не придумал, поэтому прямо спросил:

– Поелику вы верующие, неужто вам не зазорно было обитать среди бесовщины?

– Мы не ели! – возмутилась Пина. – Ни верующих, никого не ели!

– Цыц! – прикрикнула на нее Ази и твердо сказала: – Сора от нас много, это правда. Но мы потом все уберем. А вот бесы… э-хе-хе…

Они переглянулись, и с ними что-то произошло. Пина сгорбилась, подогнула колени, свесила руки, загребая пальцами землю, неуверенно повела головой и тяжело шагнула мимо патиссонов, поворачивая весь корпус при каждом шаге. Вторая клеймор, как-то диковинно скособочившись на корточках, стала боком странными полупрыжками пододвигаться к крыльцу.

– Йо-ма, – чужим сиплым голосом сказала Ази. – Пол-зут, бре-дут, ку-шать и-щут… потом как прыгнут!..

Обе одним прыжком оказались у самого крыльца, в полный рост, и нависли над отцом Родо с поднятыми руками и скрюченными пальцами; потом переглянулись, расхохотались и закружились в обнимку вдоль грядок.

Отец Родо схватился за молитвенник и порадовался, что сидел: сегодня он как никогда ощущал старческую слабость в коленях. Еще он порадовался, что заблаговременно посетил заднюю часть огорода: бесы вышли очень уж… похожими.

Отсмеявшись, Ази сказала:

– Вот такие мы бесы, дядя Родо.

– Точно, – закивала Пина. – Стараемся-стараемся, а толку нет. Превращаться не умеем. Биться не умеем. Йома учуем, только если совсем рядышком будет.

– Ты учуешь, – поправила ее Ази.

– А ты зато зарубишь!

– Никаких убийств в деревне, – рассеянно возразил отец Родо. Он спешно обдумывал важные сведения.

– Стало быть, вы не можете рубить людей вдоль и поперек? Не можете отгрызть головы сразу троим чудищам? Вы не летаете, не выпускаете змей из рук, не можете прирастить к телу чужую ногу как свою собственную? – он припоминал все, что когда-либо доносилось до Рабоны.

Девочки замерли и переглядывались.

– Это кто грыз-то?.. – озадаченно протянула Ази. – Ну, все равно не можем, но интересно.

– Тогда почему вы дозволяете, чтобы вас звали бесовками и ведьмами? – возмущенно спросил отец Родо.

Девочки переглянулись.

– Дядя Родо, – застенчиво сказала Пина, – так нас только вы так и звали. Все остальные «клеймор» кличут.

– Если человек ругаться хочет, кто ж ему запретит, – рассудительно заметила Ази, дергая укроп. – Нас господин куратор и не так называл; у него почти всегда живот болел и иногда по праздникам голова, так он все время ругался.

– Так примите все крещение и докажите, что вы не ведьмы! – Никто и никогда не посмел бы пойти против Святой Церкви и оспорить ее решение.

– Ой, дядь Родо, – отмахнулась Ази. – У нас и прошедших испытания как только ни ругали…

– Значит, вас крестил не тот человек! – упорствовал отец Родо. – Пригласите священника из Святой Рабоны! Я лично поговорю с епископом Камури! Я готов сам пойти крестить вас!

Девочки опустили руки с пучками сорняков вперемешку с укропом и обменялись взглядами.

– Дядя Родо, – проникновенно и грустно сказала Ази. – Вас никто не послушает.

– Но почему?! – изумился отец Родо. Как кто-то может не послушать священника из Рабонского собора?!

– То есть, вам никто не поверит, – пояснила Пина. – Все воительницы доверяют только себе подобным – а вы, дядя Родо, не женщина.

Клеймор передвинулись и принялись громить грядку с петрушкой, а отец Родо сидел как оглушенный и думал: насколько грешно будет попросить бога сделать его женщиной (хотя бы ненадолго), если это для очень большого блага?


End file.
